I was once yours but not anymore
by bleeding heart in the fire
Summary: Newest Chapter Summary: A twist of memories. Just what happened to Sakura's memory? Be fooled by Naruto, or will Sasuke do anything it takes to save her? SasuSaku fic. Read and please review otherwise, i'll abandon this.
1. First day of second year JHS

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic. Although this is not my first, this is the first one I'm making for the anime Naruto so please be nice. This story just popped out in my head and I hope you all would like it. Oh yeah, also in this fic, they are not ninjas but just normal junior high students.

Summary: Sakura is friends with Naruto and secretly has a crush on him. Naruto is friends with her but sees her nothing more as a friend. One day, Sasuke steps in to Sakura's life, and things started to change for the three of them. If you want to know the pairings, read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 1: First day of Second year JHS

Sakura walked down the street, with her ketai at her hand. It was early in the morning, yet she still felt as if she still needs more sleep. It's the first day of their second year junior high and she didn't felt like she wanted to miss it.

Her mobile phone made a short melodic tune and she looked at it, to see the mail she had just received.

Sakura-chan ima doko ni iru no? Hayaku kuru no yo! Ore gakko ni iru kara saa… ore kimi wo matete ne. Ja na. Naruto

"EH! Naruto Hayasugi!" Sakura exclaimed.

She fastened her pace, and finally broke into a run, heading for the school. When she reached the gate where Naruto was waiting for her, she stopped to catch her breath, panting heavily.

"What's the –pant- hurry? It's like –pant- two hours –pant- before school." Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed and walked up to her to help her. "Alright, I am sorry for making you come here that fast. But then…you act as if you don't know what today means…"

"What…?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh please, don't tell me you do not remember!" Naruto said in an unbelievable tone.

"What did I not remember? …I remembered it's the first day of school…what else?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sweatdropped. He opened his bag and pulled out a small purple velvety box, throwing it to Sakura. Sakura caught it but she still had her confused expression on her face.

"Hora…Otanjoubi Omedeto…Sakura." Naruto said.

"…eh…! Wasurechatta…" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper.

"ba—ka…" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Arigato…Naruto."

'..fu…' Naruto smirked mentally.

Sakura opened the box and gasped when she saw what was in it.

"Naruto! Kore…"

"un…sou yo…" Naruto answered even before she finished her sentence.

It was a silver choker with a dangling kanji of "ai" in it.

Sakura loved his gift but she wished that someday he would really mean it.

* * *

They met each other at first year and they immediately became friends until one day, when Sakura's true feelings were revealed to Naruto.

* * *

----**Flashback**---- 

"…atashi…Naruto no koto…suki dayo…" a younger version of Sakura said.

Naruto turned to face her and smiled. "Ore mo, Sakura-chan suki dayo!" Naruto replied in a funny way.

"Naruto…I am not kidding around…I really do…" Sakura said.

Naruto approached her and hugged her. "…Sakura…suman…ore…hinata…no koto datte…hontou…ni…su—"

"Iiwanai de! Mou yamete! Kikitakunai!" Sakura said releasing herself from his hug and running away.

----**End Flashback**----

* * *

It really took months before their friendship relationship was fixed back to normal again, and from that day on, both of them seemed to get as far as possible from that topic.

* * *

They went off towards the building entrance as more students arrived. 

Sakura pulled Naruto towards the front of the bulletin boards, making their way towards a lot of people until they reached the board with the posted papers saying second years in it.

"Hey Sakura you're in the same class with me!" a girl with a yellow hair said. (I don't know if she's blonde or yellow so just go with it.)

"Ara! Ino-chan!" Sakura said waving to her as a greeting.

"We're in class 2-4! Can you believe it! We're actually classmates now!" Ino said.

"Ja na Sakura. I'm in class 2-1 with Hinata and Ten-ten. I'll see you at break time." Naruto said walking away from the group.

"Kora! Ikou yo Sakura-chan!" Ino said pulling Sakura towards the other side of the hall.

"eh! Ch-chotto matte yo Ino-chan…!" Sakura said trying to grab Naruto's collar but missed.

They stopped in front of a two-door room after many flights of stairs.

"…why –pant- is our classroom -pant- so high…!-pant- we get so –pant- tired –pant- even before –pant- we reach it!" Ino said.

"Never mind that, -pant- come on –pant- let's go inside." Sakura said opening the door.

They went inside and both of them were shocked to find that their favorite spot in the classroom was occupied by three boys: Neji, Shikamaru, and a boy they never knew or met.

"What are those two think they're doing! They took our seats!" Ino said angrily.

Shikamaru noticed them and waved. "Osu! Ino! Sakura! We found some lovely seats in here! Hehehe!"

"Don't mind him Sakura he'll just ruin your day if you do. I've been classmates with him ever since fourth grade and all he does is fool around and get on people's nerves. He really is so annoying!" Ino said pulling Sakura to move and find towards another seats, passing the three of them.

Sakura walked beside Ino to find another place to sit but the guy they never met suddenly pulled her back.

"matte."

Sakura turned around and saw him looking back at her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Don't mind Shikamaru. Take back your seats in here. We're going to be off somewhere else." The guy said.

"No, you three stay right there. Even though we are mad for the three of you taking our seats, it is not in my nature to chuck you out of that seat so forcefully and if you do not want it, I am not that rude. We will only sit there when you yourselves are willing to do it and not pushing yourself to." Sakura said and turned her heel to march off where Ino was waiting but once again, the guy held her back.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We will move and we want to move. Is that good enough for you?" the guy said.

"No Sasuke, not me! I want to stay—"

"Shikamaru Damare!" Neji said.

Sakura was surprised when the guy told her those things. She thought he was the same as the two were but it turned out he was different.

"…So your name is Sasuke ne? How come I haven't seen you before?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe you were seeing…but you weren't really looking…" Sasuke said smirking at her.

A/n: Chapter one is finished. This is not a cliffie to me but I have to end the chapter right here. Please review and tell me what you think. I may not continue the story if people don't review. The characters are OOC but that's how the story should go for now. You'll see later on. Hehe! I'll update soon.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Ketai- mobile phone

Sakura-chan ima doko ni iru no? Hayaku kuru no yo! Ore gakko ni iru kara saa… ore kimi wo matete ne. Ja na. Naruto – Sakura-chan, where are you right now? Come here quickly! I'm already in school. I'll be waiting for you. Byebye. Naruto

"EH! Naruto Hayasugi!" – "EH! Naruto you're so fast!" (this is the exact translation but it really means that Naruto is so early)

"Hora…Otanjoubi Omedeto…Sakura." – "Here…Happy Birthday…Sakura."

"…eh…! Wasurechatta…" – "…eh…! I forgot about it…"

"ba—ka…" – "stu—pid…"

Arigato – Thank you

Fu – it's like laughing but written like that ok?

"Naruto! Kore…" – "Naruto! This…"

"un…sou yo…" – "yes…it is…"

Ai – love

"…atashi…Naruto no koto…suki dayo…" – it means "I like you Naruto." But it wasn't said exactly like that.

"Ore mo, Sakura-chan suki dayo!" – it means "Sakura, I like you too." But not said exactly like that.

"…Sakura…suman…ore…hinata…no koto datte…hontou…ni…su—" – "Sakura…I'm sorry…I…it is hinata…that I…li—" translated like that but not exactly said like that.

"Iiwanai de! Mou yamete! Kikitakunai!"- "Don't say it! Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

Ara- Ah

Ja na – Bye Bye or See you

"Kora! Ikou yo Sakura-chan!" – "See! Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"eh! Ch-chotto matte yo Ino-chan…!" – "eh! W-wait a moment Ino-chan…!"

Osu – Good morning in a quite an impolite form. Usually guys use it.

Matte- wait

Damare- Shut up

A/n: Please review and review and review and review and review and review. Updates might come soon but not that soon since I am writing two stories at once plus my other owned stories handwritten.

Lavender Wings


	2. Unexpected Friendships

A/n: Hello people, I'm back with the second chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, it's just that I'm having a hard time trying to find the pc free and I always got busy whenever I get to use the pc because I have a lot of things to do with it that are already piling up day by day. I'm really sorry. Anyway, here are my answers to my reviewers.

STaLka: Yeah right, I'm writing this fic in English and Japanese. I'm also doing translations at every end of the chapter. If you have any problems with me, using bilingual, then get a life! If I'm wasting your time by doing it bilingual, why don't you find some other stories in pure English, and then it will make you satisfied and it ends this little bickering you're creating with me and don't go telling me about that stupid reason that I'm using two languages. Got that? I hope that settles it and now, please stop creating more fights because I don't want to be in it.

Sakurachild: Hi, I'm glad you liked the story. I'm sorry for the long time I didn't update. Here's Chapter two I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Frostbite Wings: Thanks for liking my story. And well, Sakura told Naruto she likes him for some reason I cannot tell you because it will affect the whole upcoming plot of the story. Also, the same reason applies with your second question. I already figured out that problem about Ino but, anyway, thanks for helping somehow.

Lavender-Stone: Hey, I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for that review. It really helped a lot. I'm sorry if I updated slowly, you know how situation works in here…well anyway see ya! And update your story ok?

Kurenai Chinoumi: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Well, here's the update. I hope you'll like this one too!

A/n: Anyway on with chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 2: Unexpected friendships

Sakura was dumfounded at what Sasuke just said. She had never met someone like him and she felt something in him that makes him different from some other people she met. Her flow of thoughts was broken when she finally noticed Ino's hand that was waving non-stop in front of her face.

"Hey! Earth to Sakura…" Ino said.

"…Wha-what!" Sakura stammered.

"I said, Earth to you. And finally you're back down to Earth." Ino replied looking at the ceiling.

Sakura shook her head in attempt to shake her previous thoughts off her head. Her eyes once more fell on Sasuke's eyes and found him staring back at her in a way she found quite irritating yet handsome-looking.

"What!" Sakura asked trying to impose an irritated tone, which she succeeded in doing…not!; Instead, she looked like she said it in a –she's-blushing- tone.

"…what?" Sasuke asked in an about-to-burst-out-laughing tone.

To her surprise, even Shikamaru and Neji were looking at her with shocked expressions. Much to her relief, Ino didn't. Instead, she quickly pulled Sakura by her forearm and glared at the three of them.

* * *

(Break time) Recess… 

"Sakura, let's go. People are already queuing on almost all of the stalls, hurry up or we'll end up last in line." Ino said.

Sakura however, stayed put. "I can't Ino, I'm sorry. Naruto told me he'd meet me at break time…besides…I think Ten-ten is calling you over there." Sakura said pointing at a girl with a brown two Chinese-styled buns on sides fixed hair. (I'm sorry I don't know how to put it in words on how to describe ten-ten's hair but just get on with it alright?)

"…Well…ok…but are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…yeah I am…" Sakura reassured her half-heartedly.

Ino smiled at her and then, turned to head towards Ten-ten's direction.

Sakura smiled back in return but ended up looking like she was wincing. To her relief though, Ino had already half-turned her back to Sakura so she didn't notice it.

Sakura just noticed Naruto going out of the room holding hands with Hinata who was walking closely beside him.

(Ok, she saw him because the rooms are arranged in a way like this: 2-8 is the farthest room at that floor from the staircase while room 2-1 is the nearest and the first room to be seen from the stair-view. It's the nearest room from the staircase. So since Sakura is in room 2-4 then she's somewhere in the middle and Naruto's class is near the stairs so it's obvious that she would really see him. Well, I hope you all got it.)

She saw Ino look back at her but she ducked in time before Ino saw her.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Naru—…are! Sakura-chan…mo inai yo ne…" Ino said turning back to walk with Ten-ten.

Sakura sighed deeply and squeezed in between the crowd so that Naruto won't notice her while he is with Hinata and not to ruin the moment. Against her luck, though, Ten-ten noticed her being dragged away with the crowd since she was almost the only girl in school who's pink-haired.

"AAAH! Ne,ne mite, Ino-chan! Sakura-chan asoko dayo!" Ten-ten said a little bit too loud; loud enough for Naruto to hear it and look at the direction where Ten-ten was pointing at.

Sakura immediately pushed through the crowd, rushing past them and quickly out of her friends and Naruto's sight.

Naruto looked quite confused for awhile but he shrugged it off. "Sakura-chan…nanka…hen mitai…" Naruto said to himself.

Sakura walked briskly towards the lockers and reaching hers, she quickly opened it and stuffed her books inside, afterwards closing it and rushing towards the cafeteria.

* * *

With Sasuke… 

"Hey! Hey Sasuke! Where are you going!" Neji called.

"I'm gonna get some ramune in the cafeteria. I'll meet the two of you at the lockers after bell rings." Sasuke replied shortly and hurried off.

* * *

Back to Sakura… 

Sakura queued up in line where the gummies were being sold. (Fufu…I have grown quite fond of gummies…my sis influenced me! LOL!)

"Hey." A boyish voice said.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke queued up at the next line, looking at her.

'OMG it's him!' a voice inside Sakura exclaimed happily.

'Yeah, so?' Sakura snapped back bitterly.

'He looks so cool!' the voice said still cheerfully.

'Not!' Sakura argued back mentally.

'Admit it.' The voice taunted.

'It's not true now will you just leave me alone!' Sakura shouted inside her head.

'It's true.' The voice said and then faded away.

"Oh, it's you." Sakura said icily.

"Yeah, it's just me." Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a tinge of annoyed-ness laced in her voice.

"I'm getting some ramune, that's what I'm doing here. You?" Sasuke said casually.

Sakura took her gummy bag that the seller was handing to her before answering him.

"It's none of your business." Sakura said coldly, walking past him.

Sasuke immediately took his ramune and pulled her forearm back before he lost sight of her from the growing crowd.

"It is MY business because I'm talking to you." Sasuke said.

They started to walk away from the crowd towards the field grounds.

"What did you get?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura eyed him for awhile before answering.

"mbynggmms…" Sakura murmured.

"..W-what…?" Sasuke asked in his about-to-burst-out-laughing tone with mixed with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I said I'm buying gummies." Sakura repeated more clearly, embarrassed.

(Ok, here in their school, only grade school and middle school students buy gummies and it's a shame if a high school would be seen buying them. Sakura loves them a lot though so she still buys them.)

Sasuke was in the middle of drinking ramune and choked slightly at her answer with a trace of an attempt to laugh.

Sakura threw him a piercing glare.

"You can go ahead and laugh, even if you tell it to Shikamaru and Neji so you guys would have something to laugh about. That's what you three need right? Something about me to laugh about. Well, go ahead but now, please let go of my arm." Sakura stated quietly, yanking her arm away from Sasuke's hand and walking off, leaving him to himself.

To her surprise though, Sasuke once more caught up with her hurried trots and pulled her back.

"Hey wait.—"

"What!" Sakura cried frustratingly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

Sakura tripped over a stone, unable to believe what she had just heard, but managed to gain back her balance in a few while.

"…What?…What did you say?" Sakura asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"I said I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude awhile ago." Sasuke said.

Sakura just stared at him unable to say anything. She froze on her spot just clutching the bag of gummies at her hand and her eyes never leaving Sasuke's gaze.

They were interrupted however, when suddenly, a girl came clinging on Sasuke's arm with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl exclaimed blushing.

"…miko…" Sasuke said.

The girl turned to face Sakura with a look of disgust as she spoke to Sakura in a very rude manner. "How come you're walking with **my** Sasuke-kun! I'll tell you this you stalker: Stay away from **my **Sasuke! He's **mine**!"

* * *

A/n: Chapter two is finally done! Phew! It took me days to finish that, since I have limits regarding the time I'm allowed to use the pc. Thank you for my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter. I know the characters are a bit OOC but I like to build their character the way I want them to be so just go with it. Miko Ibuki, that girl that popped out of nowhere is my own character. 

Translations: (not exact but will do)

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Naru—…are! Sakura-chan…mo inai yo ne…" – "Ah! Sakura! Naru—…eh! Sakura…has already been gone…"

"AAAH! Ne,ne mite, Ino-chan! Sakura-chan asoko dayo!" – "AAAH! Hey, hey look, Ino! Sakura is over there!"

"Sakura-chan…nanka…hen mitai…" – "Sakura-chan…looks weird…" (Well, it actually meant that Sakura acted weird. But I just put up the exact translation. K?)

Kun- is used after a name, usually for guys; as chan is often used for girls. It's used for casual situations instead of 'san' or 'sama'.

A/n: Please Review and also, if I forgot to translate anything, tell me. Thanks.

Lavender Wings


	3. The fight and disappearance of Sakura

A/n: Hello everyone. Chapter 3 is here. I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you for the reviews I loved all of them. Here I'll answer them for all of you.

Mizu no Musume: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, stalkers. And…I'll see you in a second too.

Lavender-Stone: Well, Miko is my own character and about Sakura and gummies and arguing with Sasuke: I have a plan for that. Well, see you soon too. Thanks for the review.

Sakurachild:) I'm glad you like it. Here's the update, I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Lexy499: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Well, here's chapter 3 now, hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for reviewing!

HaRRietKaKasHi08: Thanks for your review. As for the pairings…there's a hint at the title and there's going to be more hints in this chapter. –winks-

Frostbite Wings: I wrote it at chapter two that Miko is my own character. Well, here is the update and hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Kurenai Chinoumi: Thank you! I'm happy, you like it! Well, here's the next chappie. Hope you'll like it!

A/n: Anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Ibuki Miko.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 3: The fight and disappearance of Sakura

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, first of all I am not a stalker, maybe you are. Yeah right I'll stay away from him, as you please. And now, all I have to say to you is watch your tongue and get a life!"

Sakura glared at her and then to Sasuke, before stomping off towards the building.

* * *

With Sasuke… 

"Will you just let go of my arm! You're making things worse!" Sasuke said jerking his arm away from Miko.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought we're going out already—"

"Who told you that! We never even talked! You were just some girl I had as a partner at a one time biology class! Now get off!" Sasuke said grimly.

"Sasuke-kun!—"

"And do not even dare lay a finger on her! If you do, you're done for." Sasuke threatened.

With that, he left following the direction where Sakura went earlier.

* * *

Back to Sakura… 

'Naniyo! Naniyo! Naniyo!' Sakura screamed mentally.

She made her way towards the lockers where a bunch of people were already crowding. She pushed through but then number of people only grew larger as more people came. Finally, the first bell rang and people started to go away, at last, having her chance to be able to reach her locker before the second bell rings.

(Ok, in their school, first bell after break is just a signal that it's almost time for class. Second break signals that students are supposed to be already inside their rooms just waiting for their class to start.)

When she reached her locker however, she saw two people leaning against it. She was near enough when she noticed who they were.

"Move it!" Sakura said loudly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"I don't know! How should I know! Why're you asking me! Why not ask that girl he was going out with!" Sakura snapped back harshly.

"Woah! What are you talking about? Sasuke never went out with anyone. He has never liked anyone. But we think he went with you at break time today, didn't he? That's why we're asking you." Shikamaru explained looking at her bewildered.

"I don't know where he is! Go look for him yourselves if you must! I told you already he's going with a girl who knows who! Now, both of you move it!" Sakura said frustratingly.

"Hey, I told you he isn't like that, so stop making us believe he is!—"

"It's not my problem if you want to believe me or not! You two were the one who asked me his whereabouts! Go get his girlfriend and ask her about him, I'm busy and now I need to go so move!"

"Don't you dare say that about him!—"

"It is true!—"

She was cut short when Shikamaru gripped her right wrist twisting it in his anger.

"SHIKAMARU!" a voice shouted at the doorway.

All of them turned to look and saw Sasuke panting heavily but his face set and his eyes glaring dangerously.

"Sasuke!" Neji said.

"Let her go." Sasuke said walking towards them.

Shikamaru let go of Sakura's arm and then, turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Don't hurt her." Sasuke said his eyes narrowing.

Sakura was trying to ease the pain away from her broken wrist as she glared at the three of them.

* * *

The second bell rang echoingly around the room and Sakura made her way at once towards her locker.

* * *

"You two, move it." Sakura said in a cold tone with a trace of angriness in her voice. 

"Do it." Sasuke said glaring the two of them.

The two moved away at once and let her through. Sakura moved towards her locker, opening it with her left hand. She dropped the books and her other materials she was going to use, one by one, on the floor, her bag of gummies held between her lips. She was on the last book, a thick hard bound one, when she accidentally dropped it on her right arm.

"Ah! ughhh..!" She winced at the pain her right wrist was giving her. (Her bag of gummies fell on the floor.)

"Sakura!" Sasuke said approaching her.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura said moving away but as she did, she accidentally tripped upon her pile of books and hit the ground hard with her back.

Sasuke knelt down beside her and started to pile up her stuff in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked infuriatingly.

"Come on, let's go. You're late for your class." Sasuke said offering his hand.

Sakura glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you just like them!"

She shoved her materials out of his arms with one hand, and moving her right hand slowly, she bent down to pick up her bag of gummies. Then turning to Sasuke, she spoke.

"You know? I don't need help from people who in exchange would need to break my bones in order to make them really believe I was telling the truth."

Giving a glare at Shikamaru and Neji, she walked out of the door, carefully balancing her things with her hand as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke punched the wall hard in his frustration and anger. 

"Sasuke—"

"Just what did you do to her!" Sasuke asked angrily turning swiftly to them.

"Her arm was twisted…by…Shikamaru…" Neji said.

"It's her fault! She was telling bad things about you Sasuke! Should we let her go just like that!" Shikamaru cut in.

"What things?" Sasuke asked unkindly.

"She told us you were with a girl today at break. And we were telling her you never went out with anyone and that she wasn't telling the truth." Neji said.

"…Baka yaro! That stupid girl just did it great!" Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"See! I told you she was a liar—"

"No stupid! It wasn't Sakura I was talking about! Sakura was telling the truth at some point, although she misunderstood the whole thing…It was just there was this girl who had been my partner at one biology class and she was insane! She thought we were going out already! She popped in out of nowhere and clung to me during break while Sakura and I were talking and even called Sakura a stalker! She was a stalker herself, Sakura wasn't since I was the one who was talking with her!" Sasuke explained frustratingly.

"…Come on Sasuke…we'll just find a way to fix that later…" Shikamaru said pulling him out of the room towards the stairs.

Neji caught up with them and the three of them walked up hurriedly to room 2-4.

* * *

They entered the room and at once, Sasuke scanned the room to see where Sakura might be. However, he nor the other two found her not to be there, and her seat empty. Ino was sitting alone and was looking around as if she was searching for something. 

"You three, it's quarter past break already. Why are you wandering around during class hours!" Their teacher snapped at them.

"Ugh…" Sasuke began unable to think of any explanation.

"Sasuke was hurt sensei!…ugh…his fist………bled!" Shikamaru invented.

"Yeah, we helped him fix it!" Neji added quickly.

Sasuke secretly punched Neji's arm. Neji looked at him in disbelief but Sasuke kept his eyes looking at their sensei.

"Act like you're hurt!" Sasuke said to Neji at the corner of his mouth.

Neji grabbed his arm and fakingly flinched in pain.

"Yeah, sensei! Neji bumped awhile ago at a hard metal stuff that's blocking our way and he also got hurt!" Sasuke explained smirking inwardly.

"We had a lot of trouble awhile ago especially there's a big crowd forming somewhere downstairs!" Shikamaru added.

"We're sorry for being late, please excuse us!" Sasuke said.

"Ah, ah…well take your seats then and we'll continue the class…I just thought you three were the same as Haruno-san…with reason so invalid…well anyway…let's get on with the lesson……" their sensei said.

'Haruno…san…moshikashite…Sakura!' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke immediately pulled Shikamaru and Neji to the free seats beside Ino and he himself sat next to her.

"…What are you three doing?" Ino asked with a puzzled expression.

"Hey Ino, do you know what happened to Sakura? Why did sensei say that she thought were same as her…invalid reason…that's stuff?" Sasuke asked interrupting her.

"She was…" Ino began but didn't dare continue.

* * *

A/n: Chapter 3 ends here. I don't think it's much of a cliffy but somehow, it can be. Actually, I'm not suppose to end the chapter right here, but if I don't, I will excede on the limit I placed on each chapters 'cause this one's gonna be really long. I'm really sorry I have not updated in such a long time. I'm already starting Chapter 4. For the meantime please review. Thank you very much to everyone and I'm really sorry. 

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Naniyo – What (yo is like a suffix expression)

Baka yaro – is like a frustrated expression but it's translated literally as 'let's go stupid' or 'let's play stupid' or 'let's be stupid' kinda like that. Used by guys.

Sensei – teacher

'Haruno…san…moshikashite…Sakura!' – 'Haruno…it can't be…Sakura!' moshikashite actually means perhaps or possibly but the sentence is translated kinda like that. So go with it.

A/n: Please review and I will be back soon.

Lavender Wings


	4. Detention

A/n: Here is Chapter 4 for all of you, sorry for leaving you all there. Before I go back to school (I'm studying at a boarding school so I won't be able to update for a long time…), I'd give this long chapter for everyone as a gift before I go. Thank you for your reviews. Here are my answers for them.

Sakurachild: -smiles- well, Shikamaru is not really mean, he just did that because he really thought she was lying and so to stop her from doing so. Sakura is in…you'll see here…and also…I think the chapter title will give you a clue. – winks- thank you for reviewing!

littlewolfblossom: Ok, maybe you mixed up, but this is how it goes: Shikamaru said Sasuke's fist hurt because awhile before that, Sasuke punched the wall, although it wasn't that at all true, at least when they were inspected, they would see some swelling on his fist so they wont be caught lying. And to get the two of them back, Sasuke punched Neji's arm and made an excuse that Neji too was hurt. So that's how it goes ne? I hope it answer the question. Thanks for the review!

Kurenai Chinoumi: -laughs- sorry about that cliffy and well…you'll see here what happened to Sakura. Thanks for reviewing!

Lexy499: thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

KawaiiIchigoNeko: thank you! Here is the update, I'm glad you're really liking it.

sakuraninjagirl: fufu…well…you'll see…miko is my character. I don't really mind if people hate her or like her. She's just one of the minor characters, not really important. About the cliffie, sorry about that. Chapter Three is suppose to be way longer, but I decided to cut it there because it exceeds the limit I have put upon all my stories. Don't worry here is the next. I hope you'll like this. Thanks for reviewing.

Frostbite Wings: A broken bone is not invalid these days. I didn't say Sakura told the teacher her bone was broken. So maybe you misunderstood it. Well anyway, thanks for the review.

A/n: On with the Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I own Ibuki Miko. (Who cares about her, she's just a side character!)

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 4: Detention

* * *

"What Ino!" Sasuke asked. 

Ino's lips formed a thin line and she went really pale. She shook her head and pointed at the right upper corner of the blackboard.

Sasuke followed her hand and saw a small words but a long list written on the side of the blackboard she was pointing at.

"What is that Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he too looked at the list Ino was pointing at.

"Read it." Ino said.

"Haruno Sakura:…Photocopy first year's test papers…class 2-1 Sports coach assistant…lunch break for five minutes…write pages 251 to 278 of Biology on the bio lab blackboard…clean 4th floor corridor after class…collect scattered tennis balls after tennis club practice…help the library fix the book shelves after closing…get excuse slip, do a final errand that teacher will give to you and have it signed by him/her, then you may go…" Neji read loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"What the!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Is that…" Neji began.

"A detention list!" Shikamaru finished.

Ino nodded. Sasuke stared at her unable to believe.

"What! But that schedule looks as if it will be finished late at night! How is she supposed to do that!" Sasuke exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know…! I want to help her…it such a bad day today…and this must be her worst birthday in her whole life ever—"

"Wait, what do you mean birthd—" Sasuke began.

"It's her birthday today." Ino said.

Sasuke looked away, pondering on his thoughts deeply.

"…I want to help her…but we were all warned that if we try to help her…we will get a much bigger amount of the detention too that she did." Ino explained.

"Why did she get detention anyway?" Neji asked although he already had a hint why.

"I don't know…all she said to our sensei is "…I am late sensei, I'm sorry. I have no excuse for it."…she must've though…I know her…" Ino said.

"She does. But why didn't she say it?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I don't know…even today at break, she told me to go ahead with ten-ten and just leave her by herself since Naruto-kun promised to go with her but…we saw Naruto-kun that same time too and he was with Hinata…We saw Sakura again, but I don't know, she just hurried down the stairs when she heard ten-ten called her as if she's running away or something…" Ino said.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone filled out of the room to go on separate directions heading for their next class. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru went down the stairs towards the other building for their next subject. They passed the library, and then, Sasuke finally saw her. 

Sakura was standing at the copy machine with a three tall stacks of papers piled on the floor beside her, and another two stacks on her other side. She squatted every now and then and Sasuke guessed it must be because she was standing for so long.

Sasuke started to walk towards her but Shikamaru stopped him and pulled him away to their next class.

"You shouldn't Sasuke. You heard Ino. You'll get yourself in trouble." Neji said.

"…But you saw her…it's too much!" Sasuke said.

"We're not allowed to help her Sasuke! We couldn't do anything. End of topic. Come on!" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke just frowned at them but he didn't push the topic further although his mind was already thinking of plans how to help her.

Shikamaru and Neji pulled him inside the room quickly before he decided to run off and help her.

* * *

Sakura finished photocopying papers and she finally made her way down the grassy field where class 2-1 were gathering for their sports class. She walked towards the teacher and started helping him when suddenly someone called her. 

"Sakura-chan?"

She recognized the voice immediately as Naruto's but even to her surprise, she found herself not wanting to look back at him or turn around.

Naruto took her by the arm and turn her around to face him when she didn't reply. She looked at him blankly with her eyebrows slightly knitted. She wrung her arm away from his grasp.

"Sakura—"

"No Naruto. You didn't keep it. And I was waiting for you, all by myself, luckily someone really made such an effort to keep me company while you on the other hand didn't even care to notify me you can't go today." Sakura said.

"Sakura I can explain please listen to me." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, well here's your chance now, give it your best shot." Sakura snapped back bitterly.

Naruto knew that she was really mad at him but he knew he couldn't tell her he had been with Hinata that time he failed to meet her at break.

"I had to stay up inside the classroom to finish some work Sakura. I didn't even go out of the room until the bell finally rang signaling for the next class! I missed the whole break Sakura—"

"Oh really? You're an excellent liar Naruto. I saw you with Hinata today at break and now you're telling me you stayed up the whole time inside the room. You're so pathetic." Sakura said.

"Sakura—"

"Stop it Naruto! I've had enough!"

"It's not like I wanted it to happen this way!"

"You did Naruto! You did want it! You're the only one who made things go this way!"

"How dare—"

"Yeah, I dare you! It's the truth!"

She didn't know what happened the next blink, but she found her stomach aching in pain, and she, coughing out blood. She fell on her knees and clutched her stomach with her right hand, her other, pushed to the ground, supporting her weight from falling.

* * *

With Sasuke… 

Sasuke was twirling his pen in at his hand when he looked out suddenly from the window. He saw class 2-1 gathering with their sports coach but he didn't see Sakura anywhere around them. He looked at Shikamaru and Neji who were looking back at him curiously.

"Hey…Ino mentioned two people named Naruto and Hinata. Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is my cousin. I heard Naruto likes her a lot." Neji said.

"Naruto and Sakura are very close to each other, but we don't know why." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke just nodded at them thanks and turned back to look at the window. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Sakura being punched by someone with a yellow hair, and the yellow haired guy just left her there falling to the ground, hurting.

He shot up from his seat before either Shikamaru or Neji could stop him or see what he's up to. The whole class turned to him all with puzzled expressions.

"Uchiha-san? Is there a problem?" their teacher asked.

"Sasuke…! What are you doing? Sit down!" Shikamaru whispered to him.

"Please excuse me sensei. I have to go." Sasuke said grabbing his bag and ran off.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Neji called him back. Sasuke didn't even look back though. He just waved an arm once swiftly.

* * *

His heart was pounding hard against his chest. Horrible thoughts came to his mind about what might be happening to Sakura right now. He hurried down the last steps of the stairs and he dashed out of the building heading towards the fields where he last saw Sakura was. 

On his way, he saw a blur of yellow and orange dashing past him towards the building. He skidded to a stop and looked back but he saw that whatever that is was gone.

* * *

A crowd was already gathering around her when he came beside her. Everyone was looking horrified and panicky. Sasuke saw Hinata looking around her uncomfortably like she was looking for something with her facial expression looking confused. 

He kneeled down beside Sakura and carried her in his arms as he made his way away from the crowd. He looked at Sakura and saw her eyebrows slightly knitted with her face looking so bothered and hurt. She had her eyes closed and was unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke carried her down the basement where the school clinic was. He entered the room and immediately the school nurse went to help him take Sakura into one of the school beds.

* * *

Sakura woke up half an hour later, looking around and finding Sasuke sitting beside her, watching her. 

"Sakura…!" Sasuke began.

"…Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered.

"What happened? Tell me what happened. I saw you back there. A guy with a yellow hair did something. Tell me, did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

When Sakura heard just what Sasuke had said, she was in the verge of tears, so she quickly looked down and wiped her eyes before it started to come out. Sasuke felt anger burning inside him as she saw Sakura's reaction despite of her, trying to hide it.

Both of them looked up suddenly when the door opened.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

The door suddenly opened and at once, I knew who was it, judging by the color of hair I see. Naruto actually had the guts to see me. For the first time in my life, I felt myself not even wanting to see him.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

The guy with the yellow hair just came in. What nerves he had, showing up after hurting Sakura like that! I will make sure he pays back more than full! I looked to him then at Sakura and then at once, I moved to block him from making his way to her.

* * *

Normal POV 

Sasuke felt the anger bursting from inside him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he spoke up at Naruto with a difference in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to talk to Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Why do you want to talk to her now, didn't you just hurt her?" Sasuke said.

"What do you care! It's our business so—"

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura screamed suddenly making both Sasuke and Naruto look at her.

"He has more right on this business than you do, so stop being stupid! Get away, I don't want to talk to you and I don't even want to see you." Sakura said firmly, eyeing Naruto darkly.

"Sakura…" Naruto began.

"Don't call me that, Uzumaki Naruto. It's over." Sakura said.

* * *

A/n: Well, what do you know? Chapter 4 is over! This is suppose to be longer, I don't know how long will it take, and whew! This is really a long day! Imagine that! The start of this very day starts at Chapter one and even at Chapter four it's not finish, well, what do you know? Hehe! Ok, anyway, I'm trying to reduce the Japanese words now as much as I can, since a lot of people wanted it to be English, so ok…I don't think I have anything to translate…if I do, please tell me. I'm actually back at school now, and I finished the half the chapter when I came back after a week, cause yeah I'm only here on weekends. Updates are gonna take slower than usual, I'm sorry about that. I'm really stressed at school…Well, anyway, please r and r. I'm sorry if I'm leaving you again with this cliffhanger. I am really sorry…well I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter…I'll try to update as soon as possible. 

Lavender Wings


	5. From detention brings a new start

A/n: It's been a really long time since I typed up the previous chapter and ever since then, I got so busy with schoolwork and life. I am sorry to everyone if I take so long to update, please understand. I am also sorry if I can no longer answer reviews, even though, I really want to do so, but it's because banned it for every author, which is really a sad thing, but don't let that discourage you from reviewing! I still read them all! I got lots of news for everyone. So well, here it goes…

-As everyone would probably see, I changed the summary of this story…I just thought it would be a little bit more interesting to put it like that. And it kind of leaves a thought on people's minds so yeah…I'm kind of the person who likes that…sweatdrops and tries to smile

-Chapter five is the last chapter of the first day. Whew! And Chapter six is a new day. But I must say…this chapter is going to be longer than the others…

-I'm making my second story for the anime Naruto, also a sasukeXsakura fic. This one is really different, based in reality (no one knows who's real life it is, but me and it is true), but you may find some things that will look similar to the one in the anime.

-I changed my penname here as everyone sees…but I think everyone who looks for this story will still find it…right? But, yeah I'll say it here: "anime kokosei girl miyaru"

-If anyone wants to ask something to me, and wants me to reply, e-mail me.

-For people who are reading my two Fushigi Yuugi fic. I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the writer's block for those two right now, but if you have some ideas on how you might want the story to continue then please tell me, and I will think about it and perhaps write it.

-I will no longer mention Ibuki Miko's name on the disclaimer, I'm tired of claiming her. So just remember she's just OC ok?

-I'm gonna put some Japanese words now, but very rare, so don't worry. I just really need it. Ok? Thanks.

I think that's it. On with the chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 5: From detention brings a new start

* * *

Sakura gave one last glare at Naruto, and then she followed Sasuke out of the room. 

'Oh no! Only two minutes left!'

She glanced at her watch, and then she broke into a run, hurrying towards the biology lab, but as she did so, Sasuke stopped her.

"Eh!" Sakura exclaimed turning around.

Sasuke just pushed a note at her hand then with one last glance at her, he disappeared out of sight.

Sakura looked at her clutched hand where the note was, smiling faintly as he disappeared out of her sight, she hurried off to the biology lab. (ok…she didn't read it or anything, she just looked at it. okay?)

* * *

She grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Then, taking the book she was suppose to copy on, she quickly flipped the pages and started scribbling down. She wasn't even half way of writing the first line, when the bell rang and students started to fill in the classroom. (She wasn't half way of first line because she was using her left hand, she broke her right remember? And in here, Sakura is right-handed….I'm trying to imagine how would that look…if she tries to write fast using a hand she don't usually use to write for.) 

'Oh no!...' Sakura thought as she started to speed up writing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then she turns around and saw the teacher looking at her.

"Sensei! gomen nasai! I was—"

"Haruno-san it's ok. One of your friends told me what happened. You can go back to your class or do your next errand ok? I had you excused from this work. Off you go then."

Sakura was stunned. She stared blankly at their teacher, and then after what seemed like a long time, she was back to herself and bowed in thanks.

"Sensei, thank you so much! I will work hard!"

* * *

She left out of the room and ran off to her next detention, meeting Shikamaru on her way. She tried to walk past him but he called her and pulled her back. 

"Shikamaru." Sakura stated.

"Sakura, I know I hurt you awhile ago, I'm sorry for that. Sasuke explained it all to us, and everything was a misunderstanding, including you, the girl, and Sasuke. And speaking of the girl, she was, is, and never was Sasuke's girl. I thought, someone ought to clear that out for you. That's all, I won't delay you any longer now. I'm sorry you also got detention." Shikamaru said.

"…Ok. Well, it's good you know it was not a lie from me. There's nothing to be done to take this detention off though, it's already here. I'd just say you better go before they put you in detention too." Sakura said.

"Sasuke is a nice guy, don't misunderstand him. You'll understand this statement one day."

Shikamaru left her with a smile and then he turned to the opposite direction, leaving her with a thought of his words.

* * *

Sakura climbed the last stairs to the fourth floor corridor, and she froze on her tracks as she found the all floorboards shining clean. 

"What the—How did this happen?" Sakura said to herself.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Sasuke is a nice guy, don't misunderstand him. You'll understand this statement one day."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura suddenly remembered Shikamaru's words and then Sasuke's note to her. She quickly felt around her pocket and pulled out the folded note that Sasuke had given to her, began unfolding it then reading it. 

_I got out two of your detentions free._

_Sasuke_

Sakura smiled a real smile for the first time that day. She folded the note and put it back in her pocket, as the bell rang echoingly around the floor, signaling the end of classes for the day.

* * *

People began bursting out of the rooms, and Sakura looked around the crowd for any sign of Sasuke or his friends but she can't see him…at least not yet. 

Someone suddenly pushed her from behind, and she nearly fell down the stairs but a strong grip caught her arm and pulled her back from falling. She had a blur of orange clothing that she recognized the one who must have pushed her and she turned her head to see who saved her.

"Sasuke—"

"Stay here Sakura. I'll get him for that.—" Sasuke said heading off but Sakura stopped him.

"No wait! Don't. It's ok. At least, just now it is. I'll do it Sasuke." Sakura said and she shouted out Naruto's name.

Everyone stopped, looking at her and only Naruto had his back turned to her.

She took out the small velvety box he gave her earlier this morning and she hurried down the stairs, stopping in front of him and thrusting it back to his hands.

"I don't think your thoughts here are real. And since it's not…I don't need this and I don't think I would want it." Sakura said.

With that, she took a step back and slapped him really hard in the face. Then with a dark glare of her blazing eyes, she glanced at him once, before she went back up to where Sasuke was waiting.

* * *

"I got you free for about one and half an hour now, I guess. Tennis practices aren't suppose to be finished till half past five." Sasuke said as they walked along the school grounds. 

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Sasuke…for everything you did to me. I'm sorry I was rude to you before…I just thought you are like those other two…" Sakura said.

Sasuke took her bag from her, as she could not carry it since her wrist was broken. She glanced at him before she spoke up once more.

"…Why are you so nice to me…?"

"Why shouldn't I be? …Why do you ask?" Sasuke said.

"…umm…I don't know…I'm just curious…cause it's not like everyday…someone's being so nice to you…and I'm not those people who're among the popular…so…it just…seems…weird…" Sakura said.

"…you should know then, Haruno, that I'm not necessarily being nice to you…" Sasuke said.

(This puts the story into some kind of twist. laughs Well, I'd have you guys see this unpredictable. Sasuke is not being rude though. He just tries to keep his cool now. Of course, with a reason, you'll find out sooner or later.)

Sakura's eyebrows knitted for awhile in confusion, and then she shook her thoughts away. She took Sasuke's arm and pulled him outside the school grounds towards the machi.

(I'm sorry…I kind of not know anymore how you call the machi in English…so…yeah…but I'll try to have some translation of it down there.)

"It's ok. I don't mind if it seems to you that you're not being nice to me. At least I think you are, so I want to thank you." Sakura said, pulling him inside a clothes' store.

"Wha—!"

"Shhh…don't argue. Just come with me." Sakura silenced him.

* * *

45 minutes after…

* * *

Sakura came out carrying a bag of clothing and Sasuke, walking along behind her, carrying their school bags. It was getting windy that afternoon, and Sakura smiled at the coincidence. (Coincidence of what, find out later.) She turned around and looked at Sasuke. 

"You don't want anything?" Sakura asked him.

"…No. Or if I had wanted something in there, I won't tell you which one it was though." Sasuke said, smirking inwardly at his reply. (You're really keeping your cool alright Sasuke, although…time to crash it up a little bit…so here it is. winks and laughs)

* * *

Sakura looked at him for awhile with her expression telling him he was unbelievable, yet it seemed to her he was doing it on purpose…and to her surprise, she didn't even find it at the least bit, annoying at all.

* * *

Sasuke found her reaction not the way he expected it. He saw her smile at him then she opened her shopping bag and pulled out a muffler in the color of different shades of blue, blending with white and black in it. 

"W-what are you—"

Sakura wrapped the muffler around his neck gently, her hands, arranging the style perfectly. "There you go. It's kind of windy today. I figured that would give you some warmth."

"Sakura…you don't have to—"

"I want to. It's a gift Sasuke. Please take it." Sakura insisted before he finished his sentence.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura turned around at him with a puzzled expression. "Hmmm…? Know what? I know what?"

Sasuke's eyes widened realizing he nearly let it slip at him and he looked away.

"…Nevermind…forget what I said."

He started to walk back towards the direction of the school and Sakura immediately caught up with him and pulled his arm back.

"Wait! Tell me what it is I know." Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter…" Sasuke replied.

"It does! Come on, tell me!" Sakura insisted.

"Not in a million years Sakura. I won't give in to that." Sasuke replied.

Sakura pouted but continued to walk along with him.

* * *

They reached the school finally and Sakura took her bag from Sasuke. "Thanks a lot Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said. 

Sasuke just smiled slightly at her and watched her turn her back and walk towards the tennis courts where she would be resuming to her detention once more.

* * *

After Four hours…

* * *

Sakura was finally done with the tennis courts and the library, and was on her way to the teacher's lounge, opening the door and coming in. 

"Ara…Kakashi-sensei. Are you the only one left here?" Sakura asked.

"mhmm…why do you ask?" Kakashi replied to her.

"…I need you to sign this…and give a final errand for me to do as a detention." Sakura replied, crossing her fingers behind her back, in hope that the detention would be lighter, considering it was already half past nine.

There was a scratching of pen as Kakashi signed it and then, afterwards, giving it back to Sakura, he stood up and walked outside the door.

Sakura hurried up to him. "Wait Sensei! What am I going to do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned to her, smirking. "Follow me to the Gym."

* * *

The gym was a really huge one, and running a lap at the whole gym would be about running one and a half mile. Sakura looked around and pondered on her thoughts on what he might ask her to do.

* * *

Kakashi faced her and folded his arms across his chest. "You're one of the fastest runners among the girls of this high school, I believe. Well then. This is your last errand. We play Hide and Seek." 

Sakura simply stared at him, still not getting what everything is about.

"Hide wherever you want to, as long as it is inside this gym. I will look for you, and at the same time I will try to hide myself from you. You will do the same thing for me. And for each game, the first one who gets behind the other, and was able to catch him/her, wins. To catch me, you touch my back and say "I caught you." We play this for three times, and you must win against me, for at least once. And if you do, then you're out of this detention. If not, we shall see about that."

Sakura just stared at him unable to believe on what they were actually going to do.

'Hide and Seek! What on earth is he thinking about? Seriously!'

"Start!" Kakashi shouted and before Sakura knew it, the lights were dimmed creating shadows around them.

Sakura jumped back and hid behind a post as her eyes scanned the gym frantically for any sign of Kakashi.

He was nowhere to be found. As if answering her wishes in a strange sort of way, a hand touched her back and she heard words clear. "I caught you."

Sakura looked around and there was Kakashi behind her. She screamed, scared at the moment and she tripped, falling on her back.

The lights once more turned bright. Kakashi stopped by her side and helped her up.

"You have to move Haruno. If you stop at one place, it's easy to find you. That's why I challenged you here because I know you move quick. Show me that now, and catch me behind my back."

With that, Kakashi jumped off and the lights dimmed once more.

Sakura ran along the benches, jumping here and there and she was running so fast, she actually passed right in front of Kakashi without her noticing, and Kakashi, smirking once more, touched her back with no effort at all. "I caught you. Haruno."

Sakura skidded to a stop once more and the light turned bright. She fell on her knees and tried to concentrate with herself.

"You ran Haruno. But you barely looked around to find a chance to catch me."

'Last one Sakura. You have to do it.' She thought to herself desperately.

* * *

The lights dimmed once more and a thought came to her.

* * *

Sakura went to the center of the gym, where she saw there's a lot of light than all the other places and she sat down. 

It was the last time of Hide and Seek and she sat down.

* * *

She had her hands touching the floor and her eyes staring straight at the gym floor. She dared not move an inch although she had her feet ready to move. It was then, when she saw a shadow of Kakashi's hair the stood up on his head, that she found out he was behind her. Her hands immediately brought support for her and she turned her body around, her leg swinging at the dark, nevertheless, she had hit Kakashi's leg, thus tripping him. 

She quickly stood up and pinned him to the ground, then her hand touching his back, she smiled in relief and shouted out the words. "I caught you!"

* * *

The lights all brightened up once more, and Kakashi had his face planted to the floor, his hand pinned at his side, Sakura touching his back, her face gleaming with relief. 

Afterwards, she moved away to let Kakashi gather himself up.

"You did a remarkable job Haruno. You're dismissed from detention." Kakashi said as he patted her shoulder before he walked of towards the exit.

He looked at her and spoke up the strangely before he closed the door behind him.

"Someone's watching you since you came to the lounge. Watch yourself Haruno."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran for the door, but as she tried to open it, it was already locked. Darkness, total darkness covered the gym, except for the moonlight rays which shone at the windows above the gym; and Sakura, turning around, saw a figure standing at the moonlight, head bowed down but eyes glowing, blazing…darkly. 

"Who's here!" Sakura asked.

However, she was met punch narrowly missing her. And before she knew it, the figure was beside her. She screamed.

She hit her head hard at the wall by accident, and she lost her consciousness, knowing nothing more of that night.

* * *

A/n: And…the chapter ends here! This is a long one and it has to be…but think of it as a kind of making for not updating for so long ne? I'm really sorry…I really have a lot of things around my head…No need to know what they are…but to say…I was really down…and I couldn't write when I lost my time…I used a few Japanese words…here are the translations…

* * *

Translations: 

Sensei - teacher

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

…-san – suffix added to a name to make it polite or formal

Machi – kind of a town, but a city looking…umm…it's not so big of a city…but it looks like a city…kind of like that.

Ara – means like "Oh!" or "Ah!" or "Oho!" …something like that.

* * *

A/n: If I forgot to translate anything please tell me. Please Read and Review and I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. And Thank you for you reviews I read them all, although I cannot reply, I still read them so please review. 

Lavender Wings


	6. Sasuke and Sakura

A/n: It had been five months since I updated this fanfic and I am sorry for that. I've been busy actually, with the second Naruto fanfic I made, so I hadn't quite got the time to update this other one. I thank my reviewers, a whole lot of them! And here they are…**tearsofDagmar, Kaze no Shoujou, Mae, lexy499, BloodRuby, Reiseki no Megami, …, the lady hokage, kylie, kawaii.sasusaku, and shiks. **

* * *

I also want to take this chance to say what I have to say to some people, so please hear me out: About the usage of Japanese words, it is not for bragging or anything, and I don't think it's something to brag about when I know Japanese. I only put Japanese words there because I think of the tone effects and I try to see which one, English or Japanese word usage, would best fit the situation I'm trying to show the readers, so **please** don't go the wrong way with that. And besides, I really don't want people coming to me then again, just to tell me that I used too much Japanese words and then I would find out that they only read the beginning chapters; I had already **explained** that I will try **not** to use Japanese words as much as I can avoid using it. If they would read the next following set of chapters and also my author notes, they should not be asking me or telling me this again because I had answered it, more than once, individually and generally speaking. One last thing about that topic is that I am living in a world where Japanese and English are mixed together both in writing and speaking, and being used to that, I know a lot of people couldn't understand Japanese and I apologize for that, and again, I told you I would try to reduce it as much as I can.

* * *

Ok, anyway…now that's over with…I want to apologize because I have a lot of things really piled up before me to work on, and I couldn't finish them still. Of course a lot of them are my fanfiction stories, and I am sorry for some that may looked like dead because I haven't updated them in such a long time, although I promise I will get to them someday and work with it. As I have said, I have changed my pen name to **animekoukouseigirlmiyaru** and also my e-mail for anyone who would want to e-mail me. 

This is a long chapter for make-up! And I would not be delaying much longer so I'll just get on with the story…

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

A/n: Oh by the way, the rating is because of strong language. By means, I am warning you **this chapter has strong language**.

* * *

I was once yours but not anymore 

Chapter 6: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

Ino waited impatiently in front of Sakura's house as she rang the doorbell endlessly. Finally, she tapped the door and called out Sakura's name. 

"Sakura! Won't you open the door! Hurry up, we're going to be late if you don't come out of this house right now! Sakura—!"

But to no avail, she decided to get going to school; perhaps she must have gone earlier and was waiting for her there.

* * *

The sunrays of the early morning had shone down the windows, and a soft vibration of footsteps was heard heading towards the Gym. Just at the same moment the doors were opened, a series of high-pitched screams echoed around the area together with horrified gasps.

* * *

Ino was tapping her pen continuously at her desk, in awkwardness with impatience, when suddenly, she, together with the others, had heard the series of ear piercing screams and the loud bang of the door being thrown aside, with Tenten bursting inside the classroom towards her direction. 

"Ino!" Tenten cried.

Ino rushed forward to meet her friend, "Tenten! What is it! Did you bring Sakura with you? Have you seen her!" Ino asked impatiently.

A few others had moved closer and were listening intently now at the two of them, including Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Tenten raised up a trembling hand, pointing towards the window, straight to the entrance of the gym. Everyone followed the place of the direction she was pointing. "…A school staff together with a few students saw her there just a couple of minutes ago. She was lying right behind the door, all tied up, and her hair covered in blood—oh Ino, I don't know! It looked really terrible…bloody! Who knows if she's alive!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at Tenten's words and he felt cold at the thought. He barely felt Shikamaru's nudging at him, and just when Neji was about to place a hand at his shoulder, he ran out of the room down the stairs, skipping couple of steps at a time.

"Sasuke! Hey where are you going! Wait!—"

"Sasuke come back!"

He heard Shikamaru and Neji calling him back, but he did not made even the slightest of effort to turn back at them. All he knew was he had to get to her, and _fast_.

* * *

He jumped over the gate and finally had reached the gym doors. The crowd parted to let him pass, but however, someone caught his arm. 

He turned around and saw Miko clinging to him and was trying to make him move away from the scene.

"Sasuke-kun, let's get out of here. It's too bloody. The sight of her makes me sick—"

"Unhand me Miko! You are the one who makes me sick! Don't you dare talk of her like that in front of me! Get off!" Sasuke told her with spite, almost at the edge of shouting the words out as he shoved her off with a swift movement of his hand.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru together with Tenten and Ino had already come beside Sasuke and were watching him and Miko.

* * *

She had let go of him and was glaring at him and the lying Sakura as her fists shook with anger and hatred. "Why do you talk to me like this Sasuke? She doesn't even love you. She likes that stupid guy who ditched her because she's so worthless! I, on the other, am ever so loyal, and faithful to you, I'm worthy of your love than—" 

"Bjsh!"

(A/n: Ok, just imagine that's the sound of it. I don't know how to spell the sound it makes. ;)

"Oi! Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted warningly as both he and Neji grabbed hold of his arms to keep him from attacking Miko.

A loud crisp crunching of bones were heard and Miko fell back to the ground, the other side of her face, swelling and bleeding.

"You deserve that you wretch! There was not a minute of my life when you're gonna be worth it for me! Shut up or you'd get more of that! Don't you dare talk ill of her in front of me ever again! Take it for your life, and if I hear more of you and that talk, I'll lead you to your death that very next minute!" Sasuke shouted in fury as he struggled to free himself from the two.

He turned to Shikamaru and Neji impatiently who were still pulling him away from Miko. "Let me go you two!"

"Sasuke calm!" Shikamaru replied hysterically.

"We wont let you go until you regain control and you stop trying to hit her." Neji said. Turning to Miko, Neji stared coldly with an annoyed expression. "Try not to challenge the wrath of this guy, will you—"

"One of you take this girl out of here! Hurry before another trouble comes!" Shikamaru cut in, turning to the crowd.

A few people quickly dragged Miko out of sight, and at last, Sasuke's rage subsided, finally allowing Neji and Shikamaru to let go of him.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was, kneeling by her side, he saw her just as how Tenten had described her earlier.

* * *

Sakura lay on the gym floor on her side, unconscious and tied up, her blood still tricking down in slow drops from the side of her head down to the pink strands of her hair.

* * *

His hands had carefully touched her skin and his gaze fell to the dent of the gym door and then to the corner wall just behind the door, where he saw blood had also stained on and a very small piece of ripped orange fabric sticking to it. He took the piece of fabric, pocketing it as his eyebrows knitted and his gaze scanned the crowd in search for him who had hurt the girl he had been protecting, although he did not find him.

* * *

A car with siren continuously ringing around the campus had finally arrived in front of the gym building and medic people were rushing towards Sakura, carefully lifting her inside the car. 

"One goes with this lady…?" one of the medic people asked the crowd.

Sasuke stood up and came forward the same time as Ino, both answering the medic man at the same time. "I go with her."

Sasuke and Ino looked at each other, for a moment, not saying anything, for both felt that the other should stay behind.

When no one spoke still, Shikamaru then went up to Sasuke, and Sasuke, knowing what Shikamaru might say, immediately spoke up. "Shikamaru, No—"

"Sasuke…I may know or I may not know how you feel about this accident concerning the girl, but I had rather thought it best if Ino goes rather than you." He said cutting Sasuke off.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he turned around and stared hard at Ino, without any expression, he just stared hard, hoping she would at least, have it to give the place up to him instead.

Ino knew what his expression demanded but she was in no position to give the place up, knowing her best friend's life is what they're talking about.

"We must not waste time, or her life ends here. Decide which among the two of you should go." The medic man told them.

Sasuke moved forward but Neji pulled him back and Shikamaru gestured Ino to take the place.

Ino nodded in apology to Sasuke then she hurried off inside the car where Sakura lay.

* * *

"Were best to be off, good day to you sire." 

He watched as she was taken away and the doors of the ambulance close, slowly driving off…without him…by her side…

"Ugh! …damn it!" he shouted releasing himself free of Neji and Shikamaru's grasps.

"Sasuke—" Neji began.

He did not look at them, though both can see his anger burning just beneath the skin. His blood-red eyes were blazing darkly, and his fists were clenched to his sides.

"Don't follow."

He disappeared from their sight without another word, rushing towards the school building with increasing speed.

* * *

The two stared at him for a moment before they both realized what was about to happen. 

"Shikamaru…he's a nice guy…but I never saw him like this…so deadly pissed…until now…" Neji said looking at him.

"…his eyes…it was different…not black…but red…" Shikamaru replied as he also turned to Neji.

"…not good!" Neji finished as both of them immediately started after him.

* * *

(Flashback) With Naruto and Hinata… 

"Hinata…you know I had feelings for you since I met you…" Naruto said.

Hinata turned around to face him. "Naruto, you know I like you. We're friends. But I cannot go farther beyond that."

"Why? A lot of girls are after me but I chose you. Why won't you be with me?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I couldn't…I like someone else." Hinata replied as she began to walk away.

She gasped as she was suddenly thrown back against the wall and Naruto blocking her way.

"What! What did you say!" Naruto asked glowering at her.

"…I said I like someone else…Naruto, I cannot go out with you." Hinata said.

"You!—" Naruto roared as he raised his hand to strike her but she was quicker.

She kicked him off, as she moved a great distance away from him. "Bastard! I am so not regretting that I didn't choose you! You are a player, that's why I will never be with you and to think girls like you with your attitude and that! They must be dumb losers! Just like you!" Hinata screamed as she fled away from him. (end of flashback)

(A/n: Go Hinata! In this fanfic, Hinata likes Kiba. Just so you know…I'm not fond of Naruto, so he has no pair in this fic…)

(A/n: Oh, and the flashback was actually the time when the people were gathering around the gym earlier that morning. Hinata and Naruto were somewhere off.)

* * *

With Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru… 

Sasuke pushed through the crowd as his eyes scanned the corridors and rooms sharply.

* * *

'Where is that guy!' Shikamaru thought worriedly to himself as they continued to search for Sasuke. 

"Shoot! This growing crowd makes it impossible for us to find him!" Neji muttered to himself.

* * *

Sasuke finally found him, leaning by the lockers, his head tilted up full of empty pride. Just as in time, Neji and Shikamaru finally spotted him. 

"Sasuke—" Shikamaru called but both he and Neji stopped, stunned as they watched him move forward with burning wrath.

"Damn you, guy of worthless sht!" Sasuke shouted punching Naruto with full force, squarely in the face.

Naruto, who didn't expect what had happened, fell on his butt hard and found his nose bleeding. He brought a hand up to his nose, wiping the blood off his lips as he got back to his feet and aimed to strike him back.

"Anta koso, baka yaro!" Naruto shouted.

(A/n: This line means like…"you did it this time!" or "you'll pay for that!" …something like that but not exactly…I'm sorry, I don't know how to say that Japanese phrase up there in English but it's somehow translated like that…)

* * *

However, Sasuke was prepared for it, and the next thing Naruto knew, he was slammed against the lockers with a loud bang, choking as Sasuke grabbed hold of his shirt collar tight. 

A lot of people were now surrounding the scene as they watched the two struggled to fight each other.

"Sasuke, let him be off. A loser like him is not even worth punching." Neji said stepping forward.

Sasuke stared Naruto down with anger burning like a white flame as he struggled against his mind to let him go. He pushed him farther back, choking him all the more as he spoke to him with spite, his other hand showing the piece of ripped orange fabric in front of Naruto's face. "I know it was you to blame. Remember this you idiot loser. The next time you cross the line and hurt her. I will cut you to pieces."

He kicked his leg hard before throwing him off to the ground as he turned on his heels to leave. Shikamaru and Neji caught up with him, as the rest of the crowd also turned to leave.

Naruto sat up and as he saw the crowd, he caught a glimpse of Hinata among them, glaring at him.

He brushed off the blood streaming down his face as he cursed in anger "…You'll pay for this Uchiha. I will never forgive you."

* * *

With Ino… 

Ino sat on a chair by the bedside where Sakura lay in a dimly-lit room, as she listened to the healer's words about Sakura's condition.

"…She will live, then?" Ino asked.

"…Yes, that I'm sure of. But still there is a problem remaining, which I must tell you."

"…what is it?"

"…As we had observed her condition, a part of her memory was damaged by means of something or someone had hit her hard in the head."

"…Meaning to say…?" Ino asked, turning to face him.

"…there are confusions inside her memories…and we couldn't do anything about it. In her case, only memories can heal memories itself." The doctor said with apology as he left from the room.

Ino turned to look at Sakura, who still remained unconscious. She feared what the doctor might've meant, what confusion there will be, and how she's going to get through it.

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard the doorknob turn and felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shikamaru looking at her. 

"…Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Ino asked as she stood up to face him.

"…I will not hurt her. I feel bad for her, actually, that's half the reason why I came here." He replied.

"How did you know she was confined here?" Ino asked.

"I just know it." He said smirking slightly at her.

Ino's eyebrows knitted and her eyes suddenly widened, "OMG! Does Sasuke know she's here!" Ino asked him frantically.

"…No, I came here alone, why'd you ask?" Shikamaru replied.

"…Please don't tell him yet. It is not yet the time for him to know." Ino said.

"Why?" Shikamaru persisted.

"There is a problem with confusions in Sakura's memory. Until I find out what it is, he must not come near her…I had the feeling this was all going wrong…so just don't tell him will you?" Ino explained.

Shikamaru shrugged and turned to look at Sakura then back at Ino. "…Ino, we must leave now…" he said to her.

Ino glanced up at the clock, it was half past eight. "…You're right, my parents are probably looking for me." She replied as she picked up her bag and started off towards the door, glancing back for the last time at Sakura, before she completely disappeared out of sight with Shikamaru trailing behind her.

* * *

"…Shikamaru…I just remembered…what happened back there, after I went with Sakura to take her here?" she asked him. 

"Are you asking me in general or are you asking me about a specific somebody?" Shikamaru asked.

"…specific people…" Ino replied.

"Sasuke was in a rage, he went off telling us not to follow but we realized what he was going to do, so nevertheless we did follow him, and found him beating up Naruto. Good thing we were there to stop him before he beat him up for dead." He said.

Ino smiled slightly, "Well, I think Naruto really deserved that. And I would not blame Sasuke either, though I must say…Sasuke seems to have a strange relationship with Sakura…"

"…Yeah, I noticed that too. And though he let Naruto go, he did not calm after that, his eyes still remained the blood-red colored eyes, trust me, you wouldn't want to piss him off when his eyes are like that, or you'd end up dead the next five minutes."

* * *

It was about a quarter past midnight when the door of Sakura's room was once again opened, and someone came in for her.

* * *

A/n: Ok! This chapter is done and it is a long day! I figured this would be somehow not a cliffy, but in a way it may be. I don't know when I will be next updating this fanfic, I have to work with the other Naruto ff, and other fanfics. And as for translations, I think I only used one phrase and it is translated up there so yay for me! Oh, and btw please read and review, I loved reading reviews, so please do. I'll try to be back soon as my schedule gives me the time to write, for the mean time, I hope everyone liked this chapter. 

Anime koukousei girl miyaru


	7. A twist of memories

A/n: I'm finally back posting this new chapter up! After finishing a pile of homework and going through final exams, which were such a pain. And finally, reaching summer vacation! I don't want to be mean since now I don't have any excuse to not continue my fanfics. So here is another update! I also updated my other Naruto fic, just earlier ago, so please check it out: R&R. And two other Naruto fics recently released! The prologue and series! Please Read and Review. Oh, and of course, I want to thank my reviewers from the previous chapter: **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Kaze no Shoujou, Reiseki no Megami, and Shioku**. But anyway…I'll get on with the story

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.

(Btw, I'm sorry if the previous chapter has strong language in it, and kind of….too violent? But I'll try to soften this chapter, mood and all but this chapter does have a bit of fighting in it. Enjoy reading.)

I was once yours but not anymore

Chapter 7: A twist of memories

* * *

With the rays of moonlight dimly lighting the room, Sasuke gazed at her face and saw a look of disturbance in her sleep, and suddenly…it pained him. 

He sat down quietly beside her bed, and without thinking, he reached out to her and gently touched the side of her face. He heard her whisper softly.

"…Sa…suke…"

He drew his hand back in surprise and he stared at her.

'Sakura…'

He watched her still and stood up as he saw her eyes blinked and she woke up with a start, sitting up quickly and staring blankly straight. She was breathing really fast, and as she looked slowly to her side, she saw him…

"…S-sa…suke…!"

Just as quickly, her head released a sudden jolt of pain she could not withstand. Her hands clutched her temples, in attempt to ease the pain away as she felt tears stung her eyes and she couldn't drive the sudden overflowing of thoughts in her mind away.

Sasuke sat down at the edge of her bed as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's me Sakura, you're safe." He whispered.

Her head turned to look at him, and just at that moment, she calmed, though her expressions still told him she was still fighting the pain that vibrated inside her.

He stared her as she gazed back at him. Then, slowly raising her hand, she reached out to touch the side of his face, her eyes, pleading in agony.

"…Sasuke…! …Don't go…" she cried holding on to his arm as her head leaned against his shoulder.

His hand reached up to smooth her pink coloured hair, as he calmed her. "I' m here Sakura, don't worry I'll stay when I can."

Sakura smiled as she hugged him tighter but her smile disappear just as soon when she saw a streak of the moonlight across the room lighting a part of a clothing…and then…she saw yet another guy, with a blade on his hand, aiming to strike her.

'He seems so familiar…that orange clothing…the hairstyle…those blue eyes…'

"Sasuke watch out!"

She gasped at her realization just as he threw the blade, and with all her energy left in her, she shoved herself and sasuke aside, narrowly missing the blade as it hit the headboard with a loud "thug!".

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened and he let go of her, turning around as he saw what just missed them.

"Sakura stay there, don't move." Sasuke said as he stood up, glaring yet again, his eyes turning to a red shade.

"I'm going to rip your head off. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said glowering.

"Heh? Let me see you try wuss." Naruto said.

The next second, the two collided with each other, Naruto punching Sasuke on the side and Sasuke kicking his chin and twisting his neck.

"You dare beat me up like that today. And I've come to give you what you deserve!" Naruto ranted.

"This is what you want, fine! I will do so comply! And I will! Mark my words! I will beat you then again!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

And all of a sudden, the emergency alarm on Sakura's room alarmed.

"Sasuke stop it! Naruto get out! STOP YOU TWO! Stop it!" Sakura cried as she tried to get up. "Sasuke he's not worth anything! Don't do this! Sasuke you're gonna get caught any moment when they arrive! Sasuke…"

Sasuke made a back flip so that he got behind Naruto and with one swift move, he grabbed Naruto's head and banged it on a wall, just before Naruto could dodge him.

"Fuzakenna! namenna yo! Kisama!" Sasuke raged at him.

(A/n: "Fuzakenna" means something like "you've got to be kidding me!" or "don't play around with me" something like that, I don't think there's an exact word translation for it. But the translation is good. "namenna yo" is like "don't' underestimate me" and "Kisama" is a word for "you" but used as informal or impolite form.)

Sasuke let go of him as Naruto slid down to the floor knocked unconscious. He was panting heavily as he stared down at the form of Naruto on the ground.

"…Serves you right, you prick. This will surely teach you not to mess with her."

* * *

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, finding her by the edge of the bed, sitting motionless and unconscious. He went to her, gently picking her up and placing her on the bed, just as he noticed that most of her medicine wires that connect to her arms were stuck out and removed, and blood was dripping off her arms fast. 

"…Sakura…"

He hears the footsteps echoing just outside the door, rounding the corner of Sakura's room and he made haste to go.

Holding her hand, he leaned forward to whisper on her ear, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

With that, he turned away, opening her window and jumping off the window ledge to outside.

* * *

The next day… 

Sakura blinked slowly as she woke up to the voices talking in whispers around her.

"…who…?" Sakura murmured as her eyes only started to regain focus.

"Sakura! You're awake! Oh for goodness sake, we were so worried about you!" a girl's voice cried hugging her.

Sakura sat up, and just as she was starting to recognize the people around her, her head throbbed in pain and she clutched her temples once more, cringing as she tried to make I go away.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" she hears a guy's voice asking her.

Tears were once more about to fall from her eyes and she blinked just as she felt something snapped inside her head and cut all the pain her head was giving her.

* * *

Suddenly all was quiet and while the silence could not stand itself any longer, another girl once more spoke up and it was only then when Sakura opened her eyes, put her hands down and looked up. 

"Sakura…do you recognize me?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked around at all of them as they all stared back at her. It took her a long time before she answered.

"…Yes I do, but Shikamaru…why is your voice suddenly so…girlish?" Sakura asked.

Ino and the three others' jaws dropped. (In here at the hospital is Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sasuke is where? Find out later.)

"What are you talking about!" Tenten asked.

Sakura turned to look at her, "Neji, your voice too! It's so much like a girl! What happened to you guys, have you gotten yourselves cursed or something!" she exclaimed turning back to Ino, "Shikamaru you too. You don't usually have that voice and accent! Just what is going on here?" Sakura asked.

The four of them eyed each other, all wide-eyed and wearing shocked expressions while Sakura eyed all of them, confused.

Shikamaru approached her cautiously, "…so Sakura…if they are the guys then who are we?" he asked pointing to himself and Neji.

The four of them looked surprised when Sakura laughed, "Not you two! Ino you sound like a guy! And surely I hope not you too Tenten!" she asked looking at Neji.

Neji went crimson red as everyone was staring at him, "…I think I have to go to the bathroom." Before anyone could stop him, he ran off outside the room.

Shikamaru sweat dropped, "…how troublesome could this get!" he whispered to ino.

Ino just nodded. Suddenly the door latch opened and somebody walked in, as all of them turned to look around to see who it was.

"Naruto." The three of them hissed.

Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten were all unmoving, save for Sakura, whose face suddenly brightened up.

"Ohayou! Sasuke-kun!"

(This means "Good Morning! Sasuke!")

* * *

A/n: This chapter ends right here, I had a longer one but I decided to cut it here anyway. I had all the translations following right after the Japanese words. I'm sorry if I used them, it's just to be able to express the story better. Please Read and Review. Oh, yeah, I know this chapter's kind of weird or what…but hey good news, it's a new twist we're starting here, the twist to the beginning of the real plot of this story. IF I get reviews, I will continue the fic, if otherwise, then I'd be thinking twice, and I might not. 

Bleeding heart in the fire


End file.
